


Day 28 | Crossdressing

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: hot take: normalize masc ppl wearing dresses. Masc people in dresses?? Literally everyone in dresses? 10/10
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Kudos: 23





	Day 28 | Crossdressing

**Author's Note:**

> hot take: normalize masc ppl wearing dresses. Masc people in dresses?? Literally everyone in dresses? 10/10

_ You look adorable! _

Aphelios reached up to Sett’s neck, adjusting the far-most strap of his dress. The taller man grunted, looking anywhere but at Aphelios as his face grew increasingly red. “I look stupid, jus’ be honest. Ya’ don’t need to lie.”

A huffy grunt.

_ No! I promise, you look great. _

Aphelios stepped back, suddenly, as if assessing him. Several weeks ago, Sett had voiced a strange request- he wanted to try on a dress, in the comfort of their shared apartment, away from prying eyes. It had been so...cute. The usually brash man had been quiet as he spoke, eyes averted. Of course, Aphelios had readily agreed and comforted him- he had even promised to choose a dress for him, since his boyfriend had been rather reluctant to do so himself.

_ What do you think? Turn around and look! _

Sett watched his hands before nodding, turning around to examine himself in the full length mirror next to their closet. Aphelios had chosen a dark one- maroon, with long black accents and tails to match, thick double straps over the shoulders- Aphelios had been torn between strapless and smaller, stretchier ones. Sett’s shoulders were...huge, to put it bluntly. Attractive, but definitely difficult to find fitting dresses for.

“Hm.”

Sett was staring at himself.

_ So? _

“I...I like it?” Sett was turning slightly so he could see his sides. “’M not wearing it out!”

_ That’s totally fine. _

“Ok! But, um, yeah.” Sett was still staring at himself, his expression first unreadable- then, a small smile. “I could maybe...get used to this.”

Aphelios smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he watched Sett admiring himself in the mirror. 

_ I kind of borrowed from Alune’s taste. _

A brief look of panic; “You didn’t tell her it was for me, right?”

Aphelios shook his head quickly.  _ No, no! I just kind of picked something I knew she’d like, but would look good on you. It matches your hair! Sort of? _

_...ok, maybe I’m bad at colours. You’re more strawberry. Was a good idea at the time. _

Sett relaxed visibly. As much of a tough-guy act as he put up, Sett had a soft side of him that Aphelios had long ago decided he needed to protect- not that he could ever admit as much. Sett didn’t like the notion of anyone perceiving him as anything other than a guy who could use you as a battering ram. Unless his mother was around, of course, and then he was more…

Mild mannered?

Aphelios wasn’t sure if that was the right word. Sett was like that with him, too, as much as he pretended he wasn’t. But...this request showed he trusted Aphelios, did it not?

“Well, ok. Sorry. Just, please don’t speak to anyone about this, ok?”

_ Well, I won’t  _ speak _ to them about it, that’s for sure.  _ Aphelios grinned- Sett cast him an annoyed look before chuckling as he turned back to the mirror. “Ok, that’s fair, I guess. Thanks.”

Suddenly, he paused, looking mildly confused. 

_ Eh? _

He swallowed. He was avoiding Aphelios gaze again. He was embarrassed about something again.

“Can you...help me take this off?”

Oh.

Trying to keep a straight face, Aphelios nodded quickly, pushing himself off the bed to stand behind him, feeling for the zipper- there it was.

It came off easily, falling around Sett’s ankles in a dark pool, leaving him in just a pair of boxers. He looked relieved...but far less anxious than he had when Aphelios had helped him put it on.

“Um...thanks.”

Aphelios glanced up quickly- Sett had stepped back and was picking it up the dress. “I appreciate you, eh, picking this out for me. And uh, helpin’ me try it on.”

_ No problem, I’d do it again. You’re hot in a dress. _

It was partially a joke, partially true- well, very true. After Sett had brought up the idea, Aphelios had pondered what he’d look like in a dress, or something more; that had also fueled his choice.

At least he had been right.

Sett was blushing visibly now, disgruntled all over again as he walked away towards the closet. “Don’t say that shit!”

He looked back; it was cute how he always checked to see if Aphelios was saying anything. But he simply smiled and shrugged. There was no use in riling Sett up. He’d just get grumpy. 

On the plus side, however...Aphelios could consider this one a success. It would undoubtedly take Sett some time to fully decide if he’d liked it, but knowing him, and considering his initial response, Aphelios would probably need to  _ subtly _ consult his sister for fashion advice in the near future.

“Um…”

Sett was standing in the door to the closet. He looked even more relaxed now, his shoulder slumped just a little, not as taught and stiff.

Aphelios tipped his head.

“Would you...some time...help me pick another? Like! I’ll come this time!”

He was speaking hurriedly, as if the bravado it had taken was draining rapidly. “I- I was bein’ honest! I really like the one you picked, but, erm, I’d like maybe, um, another one too, if that’s ok?”

Again, Aphelios had to struggle to keep a straight face. He didn’t want Sett to think he was laughing  _ at _ him. It was just...heartwarming that he trusted him. So he nodded again.

_ Of course. _

Perhaps the near future was much closer than Aphelios had anticipated. 


End file.
